A Year To Remember: California Blues
by November Scorpio
Summary: Claire's jetting off to California, with Alicia in tow. The Pretty Committee is down two members, and the girls at OCD want Massie out, and Massie will do whatever it takes to get her popularity back. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**California Blues**

**Disc.: As usual, I own nothing you recognize.**

**A/N: Just a little spurt of creativity. Well, here you go.**

**Massie Block:** **With Dial L for Loser a blockbuster, Claire's popularity has shot way up. But the girls at OCD want Massie out, and she'll do whatever it takes to get it back…**

**Alicia Rivera: So done being Massie's sidekick, will she go with Claire to California?**

**Kristen Gregory: While her friends jet off into the sunset to Cali, Kristen wants to be the new beta; can she fill Alicia's Manolos?**

**Dylan Marvil: Gone to counseling via her mother, Dylan's starting to feel the heat for being 'Merri Lee's daughter' she's out to get her own identity.**

**Claire Lyons: With a new film needing a star, Claire's gone off to L.A. But acting perfect is harder than it looks, and Alicia wants a piece of fame too. **

**A/N: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Wheet whoot! Hope you like it!  
**

"Ehmahgawd we're going to miss you _so _much!" Massie tripled tapped her heart for emphasis

"Yeah, but it's only one year, and you're all coming in the summer right?" asked Claire

"Given." Dylan rolled her eyes.

The girls were spread out on Massie's immaculately white carpet. Her room had been transformed into a Red Carpet paradise. A plasma T.V. played the movie Dial L for Loser on a constant loop and cardboard cut-outs of the view at California were spread out all over the walls. A long red carpet wound from Massie's door to the gauze tent Inez had graciously erected. A small panoramic cut out of an Us Weekly red carpet snapshot with tiny light bulbs inside to act as papparazi's cameras twinkled as Massie and her friends munched on 100 Calorie Oreos. A wide variety of foods had been laid out. Doritos and Baked Cheetos sat in orange and red glass bowls with Perrier fizzing in champagne flutes. In blue and purple bowls sat sugar and sugar free candy. In the center was popcorn in a cream yellow bowl. Massie stood up from her purple velvet cushion.

"I propose a toast," she began "To the year of a lifetime."

"To the year of a lifetime!" they echoed, sipping the water.

"Well, the reason we're here, besides Claire's _gorgeous_ going away party," She said

"Is this: I am concerned. There's going to be two new girls coming to OCD: Sam and Lola Dunckin. Now, I don't know who they are, or if they're LBR's or not. So I want you to warn you to watch out for them. Second, we're making our dress code for the winter." Massie pulled out her laptop and went into MS Word.

**WINTER DRESS CODE FOR THE TPC:**

**Tops:**

**-Layering tops **

**-Long cami's (White or peach)**

**-Short sleeve tees (With layering tops)**

**-Vertical Stripes (No Horizontal!!)**

**-No gaudy turtlenecks**

**Bottoms:**

**-Dark wash denim. (Tuck into boots)**

**-Pencil Jeans (See above)**

**-Minis and leggings (White, gray and black and lace.)**

**-Sweats (Around the house)**

**Shoes:**

**-Uggs (If you wish)**

**-Pointy toed boots (Black OR brown)**

**-Stilettos (Parties only)**

**Jewelry:**

**-Layer long necklaces**

**-Bangles (But not _too_ big)**

"Okay," Massie said as she hooked up the laptop to the printer and five copies slid onto the tray "Now this is an outline for the first few days. As you can see, layering is pretty haute now. So choose wisely." She grinned. "Now, onto Would you Rather?"

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire sighed as she laid on her brick red sleeping bag. In a week her flight left for California. The new movie was called _Ellie Alone,_ directed by some guy called Brad Woodman. She hoped he was as good of a director as Rupert Mann was. She didn't want to think of all the friends she'd be leaving behind or anything else. She wanted to live the moment.

**A/N: Ehmahgawd, I'm sooo sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get a chapter or two in before I leave for the holidays! Review, and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I had an haute vacation! Now I'm back, ready to get back to updating!**

**Disc.: See chapter one for full disclaimer!**

Alicia surrounded Massie as she flexed and pointed her perfectly pedicured toenails in a Jimmy Choo pump. Alicia had had her eye on the very same pair, but Massie, as Alpha, took priority.

"Hmm, but would it go the spring collections?" she wondered aloud. Alicia restrained an eye roll. The collections still hadn't arrived from Milan and Paris!

"Yes Massie, they would." She sighed. "Hmm," was Massie's response. She slid the leather pumps into their tissue paper cocoon, and waltzed up to the Register. Kristen and Dylan were chatting in the skirt section, and Claire emerged from the Changing Rooms with a pair of pencil jeans slung over shoulder. After signing the slip of paper, Massie walked over to a nearby bench. Massie, armed with a battalion of shopping bags from: De La Renta, Galliano, Prada, Chanel, Dior, D&G, D&B, Coach, and Valentino, sighed exasperatedly

"I'm so thirsty." She dramatically put, with an added eyes-raised-to the-heavens look.

"Why don't we go to Starbucks?" Kristen offered. Massie agreed and soon the Pretty Committee were ordering-and in Massie's case, commanding-coffee from the hapless barista. Suddenly, Alicia pointed over Massie's shoulder whispering: "I think those are the Dunckin girls." Massie surveyed them. The brunette with honey highlights whispered to her immaculately blonde counterpart. They giggled in Massie's direction. This would not do. Massie strode over the pair.

"You're the Dunckin girls right?" she said, oozing sincerity.

"Who wants to know?" the brunnete snapped

"Lola, play nice." The blonde warned "She ahb-viously doesn't know who's she screwing with." She glared at her. Ehmahgawd, ahb-vously was _her_ thing!

"Well, I was going just going to warn you to watch your backs, 'cause sure as hell _I_ am, you LBRs." Massie's Manolo Blahniks clicked as she strutted back to her friends, who waited in awestruck wonder.

"Oh my God," Claire whispered "I can't believe you just did that."

"Well I can." Replied Dylan evenly, sipping her caramel Macchiato

"I was only taking care of a _minor_ problem. Those LBRS are already in The Reject Pile." Massie let out a laugh. Alicia squirmed in her chair. Massie could be pretty mean, but that was the price for popularity. She had to keep her spot at the top. But how mean did she really need to be?

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

At four p.m, Dylan sat in an overcrowded waiting room in the Psyche department of her Doctor's building. She was supposed to be here for "Body Image Therapy and parental relationship therapy". Ha, what a load of crap. Her mom just wanted to get rid of her for an hour so she could be with the Lumber Jerk.

"Dillon Marvil?" the pudgy nurse asked from a clipboard.

"Ugh, it's _Dylan." _She replied, swinging herHermes bag and tightening her Pucci scarf. Following the nurse to a back room, Dylan sank into a red bean-bag.

"Dr. Stephenson will be with you momentarily." The nurse shut the door with a click. The room had sickeningly sweet décor. Posters shouting "Love yourself!!" dotted the wall. Another read "Watch your character, It becomes your destiny." Dylan rolled her eyes. The door opened and a short woman came in. She was small, and her sweater sagged on her shoulder because she was so frail looking. She sat in the swivel chair and peered onto a sheet with appeared to be chicken scratch.

"Dylan. Hmm… You're in for Body Image therapy and parental relationships therapy." She said it like it was a Spa package.

"Yep." was her only reply.

"Tell me Dylan, why do you think you're here?"

"I'm not bulimic." Dylan countered. The minutes went by slowly, too slow for Dylan's taste.

"So, Dylan, how are things at school?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Okay." After twenty minutes, the woman spoke.

"I'm Charlene by the way."

Dylan crossed her arms

"That's great. I'm Dylan, I'm thirteen!" she said faking enthusiasm. An alarm clock rang

"Well, that's our hour. I'll see you next Tuesday."

"Yeah, whatever." And in the next minute, Dylan flew out the door.

Charlene sighed, poor girl. It must be hard with a T.V. show icon for a mother.

**A/N: Don't ask why I picked Charlene, I just really wanted to write Dylan's bit! Happy Holidays! Cheer! Oh, and review!**

**-Eternal**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank ums to reviewers! Tosses cookies**

"To the D! To the E! To the L-I-C-I-O-U_-S_!" Claire sang into her iPod as she danced around her yellow room while tossing a pair of Valentino jeans into her waiting Louis Vuitton Luggage trunk on her bedspread. She did a quick shuffle ball change as she picked out a yellow and blue Tommy Hilfiger polo and tossed it in with the others. She glanced to her computer and saw a waiting IM. She paused her iPod and checked the id. It was Cam. Her stomach did a 360 spin.

**Cam: Hey moviestar! I'll miss u!**

**Claire: Me 2! But u'll have my e-mail right?**

**Cam: Duh. What's the movie ur shooting neway?**

**Claire: _Ellie Alone._**

**Cam: Kewl.**

"Claire! Massie's here with Isaac!" Todd hollered

"Coming!" she shouted back.

**Claire: G2g. Massie and TPC r here. Xoxo**

**Cam: Ttyl. Xoxox**

Claire clicked exit on AOL and hurried down to meet Massie.

Massie tapped her foot impatiently as Claire hurried down the stairs.

"You're like…twenty minutes late. WTF?" she said. Claire rolled her eyes, a rare gesture on her part.

"Shut it. I was just IMing Cam if you _mussst_ know." She said with exaggeration. Both cracked up.

"Come on." Claire slung her L.L. Bean backpack over her shoulder and followed Massie to the Range Rover.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Dylan was oddly silent as Isaac drove.

"What's wrong D?" Alicia asked

"My warped mother's sent me to Body therapy and parental therapy. It's so stupid. The woman thinks I'm anorexic or something." Dylan let out a small 'Humph!' before looking out the window. Massie grimaced involuntarily, remembering when Dylan once came to Study Hall and her breath smelled foul, - even though Dylan had eaten Raman noodles for lunch. Alicia simply shrugged. Eating Disorders were so main stream these days. Nicole Ritchie, and all the other A-List celebrities weren't magically thin-besides the amazing abilities of the good old tummy tuck and lipo-combo-Dylan wasn't the first to be sent to therapy. Massie had, for nightmares when she was younger. Claire was about to ask what the name of her therapist but Massie had cut her off.

"We're here." Claire jumped out with her backpack on her back. The rest unloaded their Prada and Coach Sling bags. Walking up to the OCD front door, Claire was met with a barrage of greetings:

"Hey Claire!"

"How was your vacation?"

"Oh my God, that's _Claire Lyons!_" some B-Lister shouted and pointed. Claire smiled and blushed. There was some terrible irony in all this. The girls who used to ignore her now claimed to be her biggest fans. Massie saw and heard all this. Her cheeks reddened and her breath streamed through her nostrils. This was _not_ supposed to happen. _She_ was the one who had the fan club, not _Kuh-laire._ Alicia missed none of Massie's silent hissy-fit. Alicia allowed a small chuckle. Then it hit her. What is _she _went to California with Claire, and then got the same star treatment as Claire? Then she'd be the star, not the beta anymore. But this time, her plan to be an alpha would work, because Claire and she would be _such_ tight friends, Claire would want to be her beta. Then they'd be a Hollywood power friendship. What a perfect plan. Alicia smiled with a new motivation.

**A/N: Le gasps, two chapters in two days? Whoop! That's a new! Quick quiz for fun:**

**What type do you think Claire's iPod is?**

**A.)Shuffle**

**B.)Nano**

**C.) Original**

**D.)Mini**

**E.)Video**

**Cheers! R&R!**

**-Eternal, aka Kris**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good vacation! This chapter is a bit dram-filled. Enjoy. This fan fiction is 100 text with no MSG or fillers! ;)**

**Disc.: See Ch. 1 for full disclaimer**

Kristen doodled on her Five Star notebook in Advanced Algebra. There about five minutes left in class, and she had already finished her homework. They were factoring bi and trinomials, and it was _boring._ At least this was the last period before lunch. She felt her phone vibrate, and looked up to make sure Mr. DiGrato hadn't seen her. Discreetly, she pulled out her new Razr she had saved for with the Baby Phat cover.

**Alicia: ? r u?**

**Kristen: Alg. DUH!**

**Alicia: Gt ur butt 2 the girls bthrm NOW!**

**Kristen: K. C u in a min.**

Kristen walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. DiGrato, can I go to the bathroom?"

"What? Oh Kristen, of course you can." He was grading papers, and probably dreaming of the Briarwood Science teacher, Ms. Jones, who was a considered, a hottie. She muttered thanks and took off in the direction of the bathroom. Algebra was one of the few subjects she didn't share with any of her friends. When she got to the bathroom, she went in. Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Massie were standing in a semicircle. Massie was furious. Claire bit at her cuticles, Dylan just looked severely pissed.

"What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly.

"_This_." Massie revealed The Wall. The Wall was the stall door where every girl wrote gossip and crushes that Massie reviewed and added how many gossip points it was worth. In the past, Principal Burns replaced the door with a new one, but that just helped the girls when they ran out of room. Normally, there was nothing but old news, but now instead of multi colored scrawl, there was red Sharpie written everywhere.

"The Pretty Committee is the _Pretty Ugly_ Committee? What the hell?!" Kristen exclaimed.

"But wait! There's more!" Alicia seethed. Cartoons depicting the girls streamed across the inside wall. One showed a girl stuffing Kleenex into a D-Cup bra. Another depicted what Kristen assumed was her cheating off another persons test. The largest of all was a poster of Massie herself, in her old Halloween costume, except it was doctored to make Massie look like an actual demon. She read the other sentences marring The Wall. They read:

Claire is a fashion _**Don't**_; If a size two is the size four, what does that make Dylan?; and other equally mean things.

"Who would do this?" Kristen said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Three guesses who and the first two don't count." Dylan fumed

"I should have known those Dunckin bitches were up to something from the way they looked at us in Homeroom." Claire said, and Kristen looked at her. Normally, Claire never swore. But this wasn't a normal moment. Massie looked eerily calm.

"What are going to do Massie?" Claire asked

"Simple. We're going to find them, and then we're going to destroy them."

**A/N: Don't hurt me for the mean things that Sam and Lola said. They told me to write I swear!**

**Sam: Yeah right. Tries to hide Hypnotism device**

**Me: What's that?**

**Lola: Nothing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up? Well, here's another chapter.**

**Disc.: See Ch. 1**

Did you ever get the feeling you were being watched? That was the way Lola felt as she walked through the halls of OCD. She felt the Red sharpie in her jeans and felt the millionth pang of guilt in the past hour. Sam had insisted they write and draw the cartoons and hateful words. Lola hadn't wanted to do it, but it was hard to say no to your twin. She had agreed to it, but regretfully. In truth, she actually admired Massie. She was the girl everyone wanted to be. Lola understood, because she had originally lived in England, and went to Rosetta Stone Day School for Girls, and was Massie, so to speak. She had all the cool clothes, the perfect boyfriend, everything. But then, her mother told they'd be moving because of her Dad's job transfer. Lola and Sam had been devastated, because that meant, not only moving to another country, when she had lived in England her whole life, but she'd be leaving all of her friends behind. Then she'd had to say goodbye to them all, and her boyfriend, Erick, and had promised to keep up a L.D.R (which she knew would never work out). There had been tears, and promises to stay in touch, but when Lola got to her new house, not a single friend (or boyfriend) had e-mailed her. Lola kept her head down as she walked. She didn't want people to think it was her, just in case people saw The Wall. Lola was suddenly aware of five pairs of shoes closely following. Lola paled. Massie. She ducked around the corner to her locker, and the footsteps stopped. She saw a large crowd around her locker. She came closer to inspect it. There was Magic marker all over it.

**LOLA THE LOSER!** It screamed. Sam came up behind her.

"Well, you had your show," she shouted at the crowd "Just, go back to class." The crowd thinned, leaving Massie and The Pretty Committee.

"That's too bad about your locker." She said as she walked away, each girl sneering in turn as they walked away. Lola felt the tears well up and brushed them away. She would not let those girls get satisfaction from seeing her cry. She turned to Sam

"This wouldn't have happened if you just ignored them. You and your bloody pride." She said through gasps.

"_My_ fault? This is _my_ fault? Who said you had to draw those cartoons?"

"You-(gasp) forced me."

"Whatever." Sam walked away, leaving Lola all alone.

Lola spent the next period trying to get the Magic marker off. It came off, stubbornly though. Afterwards, she-had brought her own lunch,-and ate it in Homeroom. The teacher had to moderate Lunch, so there wasn't anybody there. She couldn't face everyone right now. At twelve thirty, Lola rolled the lunch bag, and threw it away, nibbling on a Luna Bar. Footsteps alerted her of another person's presence. It was Claire. She sat down with her math notebook. Lola's hands shook and forced herself to keep her eyes down at the book she was reading.

'_She looked at him puzzled. 'Why would you-'_Lola snapped the book shut. She walked over to Claire.

"H-hi." She finally got out. Claire looked up and acknowledged her presence with a curt nod.

"I- I just wanted to tell you, I'm really, really, honestly sorry for what my twin and I did. I didn't want to do it, but. Anyway, I'm sorry."

After a long pause Claire finally said something. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" she said, stunned. Claire got out of her seat.

"Yeah. I know how it feels, to be 'The new girl'. But that doesn't excuse the mean things you and Sam wrote. The janitors took care of it, but still. That really hurt."

"I know. And I really, just feel like, awful about it. Forgive me?" Claire looked at the floor.

"You lucky Massie's not here. I guess so, yes." A smile it up Lola's features. Claire was happy in spite of herself that Lola didn't feel so guilty. Lola really didn't seem as mean as Claire thought. The next half hour Lola and Claire spent talking. Then, the clicking of Pumps interrupted Claire in mid-sentence.

"Hello Claire. What'cha doin'?" Massie stood there, looking pretty angry. her whole life, she'd be leaving all her old friends behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whassss Uuuppp? Chappie Seven up and running!**

Lola gasped, and without a moments notice, fled.

"Massie." Claire gulped. _'Shit!'_ She thought.

Massie's expression didn't change.

"Why were you talking to that loser?" she said, peering at her. It felt like the Spanish Inquisition. A strange quote came to her. She thought it was from Monty Python…

'_Nobody expects The Spanish Inquisition.'_ Where had that come from?

"It was so weird. She just comes up and starts randomly talking to me. I was about to tell her to leave me alone." Claire hoped the lie worked. Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." She sat down and opened her Chanel compact and started applying Chanel Stroppy Lip gloss.

"Ehmahgawd, anyway, I totally want to see what you're packing, and then we're going shopping. You deserve something _fabulous_ for Cali."

"Ok. Want to see after school after Art Club?"

"Ulch, I can't believe we had to join a club. Now I have to _do_ my homework _in school_ if I want to go shopping!" She rolled her eyes. She opened her black and white Chanel tote and dropped her compact and lip-gloss into her Ralph Lauren make-up bag.

"Hey girlies." Alicia dropped into a seat.

"Where's your homework?" Claire asked.

"Done." Alicia waved a hand.

"No fair." Claire whined.

"We're coming to the iPad after school right?" she asked

"Given," Massie replied "We're modding Claire's wardrobe for L.A. Then, we'll go shopping. But not necessarily in that order."

"I'm sure it's fabulous anyway." Dylan cut in, with Kristen, waltzing into the classroom.

"Good thing we're going shopping. My mom said I could get some stuff, and I have a gift card to spend." Kristen mused.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

"Hi, I'd like to confirm flight number Oh-twenty-one-thirteen?" Judy Lyons asked into the phone. Claire unlocked the door and the girls walked in. Claire waved to her mom, and Judy pointed to a piece of paper.

"Layne called." She mouthed. Claire nodded and she led the girls up stairs.

"It's a little messy. Sorry," she said as she led them inside. Her suitcases were open, revealing dozens of ensembles.

"What's this?" Alicia asked, fingering a photograph, paper clipped to a long string.

"Oh," Claire breathed "It's just stuff. Its stuff I'm thinking about packing."

"Let's get started. Let's see what you bought." Massie tore off the Polaroid's and upended Claire's shopping bags.

"First, why are you packing a Skirt and Pantsuit?" Massie put a big black **X **on that photo.

"It's just in case." Claire replied

"The jeans…Yes, they go." Alicia placed the pencil jeans in an open suitcase.

"Ew, what is this?" Dylan pointed to a photo of an old patched pair of faded jeans. "Ex."

"Oooh, this goes." Kristen threw a camel colored and sparkly tube-top mini-dress into a garment bag, marking it 'Mini Dress-Camel' then into a larger trunk with a hanging rod.

Alicia checked off a sky blue halter dress, and did the same, after retrieving it.

"Can I help?" Claire asked, feeling a tad useless.

"Go pack your make-up…On second thought, let me do it with you." Massie pushed Claire towards the large bathroom.

"Lucky Claire gets to go to Hollywood." Massie heard Kristen whine.

"So? We went for your tenth birthday." Dylan responded

"It's not the same…" She heard Kristen sigh in recollection of her ah-mazing party. They had a Rodeo Drive shopping spree and were invited to Maddy Fearhart's (An on the rise A-List celebrity) Wrap Party.

Massie supervised Claire make-up packing and jewelry packing. She would keep to the Dress Code they had made up (Claire had pinned it to her bulletin board) Massie decided. She would pack mostly gold, because it was so in right now, and chandelier earrings to match. Massie packed them in velvet lined carrying case, designed to not let it tarnish or lose sheen. The right conditioners, shampoos, frizz and shine serums, make up and hair tools-such as curling, and straightening irons- went in and the right accessories to match. Finally, Massie declared them done.

"Really? But it's so much…" she trailed off.

"Pain is beauty." Massie responded. "It's almost Seven p.m. Want to head over to the iPad to get set up for the sleepover?" Claire breathed hard. This would be her last Friday night sleepover until next year.

"Yeah." Massie nodded sadly, as if she understood.

"We're done." said Claire. The rest of the girls were talking, lying on the floor, or on her bed.

"To the iPad?" Massie said.

"To the iPad!" they echoed. Claire couldn't help it, but tears made their way slowly down her cheeks.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire had prayed morning would come slowly. But the Sun slowly edged over the horizon as she watched it, perched on the railing of Massie's balcony.

"Hey." A foreign voice greeted.

"Hi Alicia." Claire knew that voice.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm coming with you to California." Startled, Claire turned to look at her. She stood there, in Pink sweats and an Abercrombie camisole.

"California?" she echoed, as if not hearing properly.

"Mmhhm. I planned to tell you yesterday. I bought a ticket, and I brought my stuff."

"I don't understand." Claire declared

"Is it so hard," she posed "You want to be famous, so do I. And my friend's gonna be there too, to make it even better."

Claire agreed, and jealousy sparked. What if the director cast Claire aside, because Alicia was beautiful? Then Claire would go back to being 'that girl', with Last year's clothes and Gap jeans. Claire had fought so hard to get this far. Alicia never had to. Life could be so unfair… Claire pushed aside any jealousy chiding herself for being so ridiculous.

"What about Massie?" Claire asked.

"Massie? She'll be fine, she's a big girl." Claire still couldn't shake the feeling that Alicia didn't care what Massie thought, just as long as she boarded that plane to California.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

The drive to the Westchester airport was longer than Claire had imagined. She kept replaying the conversation she'd had with Alicia. Massie had looked sullen for the rest of the morning. They had bid goodbye to Kristen and Dylan at nine o'clock, on the dot. Claire loaded up her suitcases into her parents new Beemer, and by ten a.m., they were on the freeway. Massie wouldn't look at Alicia or Claire. But when Claire was at Security, Massie hugged them

"I'm gonna miss you both. You're both like sisters to me." Claire teared up, and Alicia did all that she could to keep her M-A-C eyeliner from running.

"Bye." The Lyons's and the Blocks waved as the two disappeared, to meet the Star bright Productions escort that had arrived for them.

Alicia had been listening to her iPod when the escort, Gemma her name was? Reminded them they'd be boarding in five minutes. Claire packed up her _Teen Vogue_ she had been reading, and picked up her Gucci tote. Alicia begrudgingly did the same.

"Ladies and Gentleman, AirTran airways are now boarding Group A, rows one through five. At this time only rows One through Five may board." The flight attendant spoke into the microphone.

'Time to go." Claire sighed and followed the Gemma through the small tunnel that led to the jet. Sitting down into her plush First Class seat, Claire accepted the sparkling water offered by the sunny attendant. Alicia declined. As the plane taxied Alicia whispered

"I bet they don't even miss us." in a gloomy tone.

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, Massie's perfect; what can I say?" Claire chuckled. Claire closed the shade and tried to nap.

Alicia nudged Claire. "Look out the window." She urged.

Claire's breath stopped for a full twenty seconds. They were flying over California's coastline. Hues of blues cast with the lush green and emerald contrasted in sharp levels. Farther in, lights blinked, as they started their descent. Claire saw the large HOLLYWOOD sign as they closed in. Suddenly the pilot's voice boomed over the cabin

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to your seats and return your seats and tray tables to their full, upright and locked position. The temperature is a glorious eighty degrees and no clouds. On behalf of the crew and pilots of AirTran Airways, welcome to Los Angeles."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Years everybody! Whoop whoop! More Clique-yness for you! Cookies to reviewers**

"Well," announced Gemma after she had retrieved their luggage "I'll leave you now. Your driver Alfonzo is waiting." She departed, her heels clicking as she walked the marble flooring of the Los Angeles airport's baggage section.

"Alfonzo?" Claire said, confused.

"C'mon, let's go find this chauffeur." Alicia took the loaded SmartCart that shrieked **WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES! **Wheeling it over to a nearby vending machine, Alicia bought lemonade Smart water.

"You could have gotten something to drink on the plane." Claire observed "Why? This tastes _so_ much better than tap or whatever the heck they serve." Alicia smiled, sipping the water. Claire let out a frustrated sigh and pushed her cart over to the Main lobby.

"Oh," Claire pointed, tapping Alicia on the shoulder "There he is." A tall, lean man in a suit and glasses held up a sign that read:

'**STAR BRIGHT STUDIOS WELCOMES: Alicia and Claire' **There names were written on the pre-designed board in Sharpie on a thick line. He waited, looking at his watching and his face held a look of aggravation.

"Are you Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons?" he asked once they walked over, Alicia in no hurry as usual.

"Yep." Claire responded

"Follow me if you please." He led the girls to the Pick-Up area to a large, stretch white limousine. Alfonzo loaded the suitcases and trunks into the trunk of the car. Claire and Alicia slid inside.

"Wow," Claire breathed, Alicia couldn't help but agree. There were plush reclining chairs to the side, with a main backseat. A small mini-bar and refrigerator stood in a corner, with fresh fruit in a glued down Swarofvski crystal bowl. A small plasma screen T.V. was propped up on the wall that separated the driver from the passengers, with a sound-proof divider on either side. A shiatsu massager came with every chair, with a remote control. The side pocket held a remote for everything in the limo itself. DVD, the T.V., satellite radio, with XM, FM, AM, and HD were one of the few electronic controls. There were buttons for the colored lights and disco ball, and the stereo tucked away discreetly in a bookshelf beside the T.V. Alicia clipped her seatbelt into the lock and Claire did the same. Alfonzo climbed into the front.

"I'll be taking you to L'Extravagance, the hotel you'll be staying at." With that, he rolled up the divider. Claire clicked the button for 'T.V.'CNN came on. Claire wrinkled her nose and changed it to MTV. The music video for _Wind It Up_ played:

_This is the key that makes us wind up_

_When the beat comes on the girls all line up_

_And the boys all look but no, they can't touch_

_But the girls all want to know why boys like us so much…_

Claire's phone rang:

_Cl-eh_

_Cl-eh_

_Cl-_ Claire picked it up

"Hello? Oh, hi." She smiled

"Who is it?" Alicia mouthed

"Cam, and Josh, and Derrington." she mouthed back. Alicia grinned. "Put it on speaker!" she whisper-shouted.

"Cam-y-yeah, me too. Uh, listen I'm gonna put you on speaker." Claire pushed a small button on the inside of her phone.

"Hey," Cam's voice boomed loudly Claire turned the volume down "What's up?"

"Not much." Alicia voice was as monotone as she could make it. "Where are you guys anyway?" Derrington's voice became resonant.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"You guys are so lucky." Josh added.

"Yes well, all at the price of being famous." Alicia said in her best movie star impersonation. Alfonzo rolled down the partition.

"we're here."

"We gotta go. TTFN." Claire clicked 'Off' and ended the call. A gloved hand opened the door and helped Alicia get out. Claire studied her. Feet, then legs, then hand, then arm, then finally, her head. Claire did hr best to imitate Alicia.

"Welcome, to L'Extravagance." A bell man announced.

**A/N: Happy New Years! (Blows horn) See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I'm so glad I've broken 10 reviews! Hoorah. And for that, an extra long chapter awaits! I've gotten ideas for the next fiction in the _Year to Remember_ series. Keep an eye out for it!**

**Disc.: See chapter one for a full disclaimer.**

Claire relaxed in a smooth leather chair and stared at the vaulted ceiling. A large gold chandelier hung above her, its crystals twinkling in the late afternoon sun. Alicia walked over and flopped not another recliner. They didn't speak. Alicia could feel the tension between Claire and herself. Did Claire not want her here?

_Of course not, you're trying to steal her spotlight._ A voice nagged.

**_But I'm _trying_ to be her friend. _**She tried convincing her sub-conscious.

_Friendship isn't worth anything when you're second best and plotting. _You_ already know that._

**_Okay, so I admit, I hate being the person watching her friend bask in the limelight. But I think it should be my turn._** Alicia looked at the front desk. Alfonzo was checking them in. She opened her Pebl. It read she had 1 voice message. She clicked receive and listened.

"Hey, it Massie. I was just wondering how you are doing. Can you believe this? Those Dunckin girls aren't ruined yet," Massie's voice became angry. "But, it's okay. They're not much of a bother. They're actually…Kinda like us, you know," her voice became softer again "Just trying to be popular… Well, I got to go walk Bean. See ya." Alicia was confused. Wait; did Massie actually like Sam and Lola instead of hate? Did that mean she and Claire were out? What would happen when Massie, Dylan and Kristen came for the summer? Oh, there were too many thoughts! She massaged her temples. A man came over. He wore a black suit with a name reading: **Hello, I am Wesley. How may I assist you?**

"If you ladies would follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

He led them out of the stunning lobby, with its numerous leather sofas and chairs, and enormous marble fireplace in immaculate white. They turned into a long hallway, tastefully decorated in snow-white carpet and Stained glass windows in red, pale pink and white. Paintings lined the walls, each by a Realist painter.

"As you can see, each floor of L'Extravagance is dedicated to a certain style of painting or photography." He pressed floor three in the elevator.

"This floor is dedicated to none other than Diego Rivera."

"The famous Cuban painter, who married **Frida Kahlo**?" Alicia whispered. 

"Precisely," He stepped aside and allowed them out.

"Your suite," he went on "Is dedicated to the famous Early Twentieth Century photographer, Margaret Bourke-White." Claire gasped

"The one who worked for _Life_?"

"The same." He replied, leading them down a row of suites. He led them to theirs.

"Here we are, and here are you keys. Your baggage should be here soon." He handed them small white card keys reading L'Extravagance. Claire unlocked it.

"Wow." Claire sighed. The room was entirely black and white. There was a round coffee table, with a dainty looking vase of lilies, and recliners in alternating black and white patterns, there was a fireplace, and a T.V. hung on the wall. A white shag rug was under the coffee table. A black suspended round black bulb hung over the coffee table. There was an incline, leading to a small kitchen, the kind you would find in a one bedroom condominium. The paper had been placed on the counter with metal black barstools. Everywhere, framed photographs of Margaret Brown's work, hung. A French double door in an attractive black color led to the massive bedroom. A round white covered bed stood on black marble. A large black and white patterned mirror stood above the bed. A black armoire stood off to the side near a large sliding glass door leading to a balcony.

"This is your room Claire. Alicia, yours is next over." Wesley followed Alicia to the next room over. Claire flopped onto her bed spread eagled. She got up and checked out the bathroom. It was huge. An entire table with a Louis XVI tray in gold stood near the sink. M-A-C, Bumble and Bumble, Bendel's and Sephora stood with complimentary shampoos, conditioners and body washes. Claire glanced over to the toilet, and a whirlpool tub with a shower. On the mirrored vanity stood a small slip of paper.

'_L'Extravagance invites you to a free spa service of your choice. Choose from the following:_

_-Full therapeutic massage and facial_

_-Oxygen facial_

_-Full makeover experience. (Manicure, Pedicure, with make up done with a professional with massage.)_

_Please call the Spa service available on your phone.'_

"Did you get one of those too?" Claire looked up, Alicia stood there in Sevens and Valentino mauve top.

"Yeah. I think I want the Make-over. You?" Claire asked, relaxing a little.

"Same. It should be fun."

"Ma'am, will you be needing anything else?" a voice interrupted Claire.

"I didn't know Wes was still here." Claire whispered

"No, we're fine." Alicia trilled.

"Of course. If you do though, a full waitstaff will be on hold. Just press your room number and specify which type of service you need. You have two maids, a butler, a chauffer, and if you're over twenty one, a bartender. I shall be seeing you." He left the room.

"Well, _that_ was pleasant." Alicia said sarcastically. "I'm going to change." Claire nodded

"'Kay." She left the room, and Claire took out her phone. She started to punch out Massie's phone number but after a moment's hesitation, snapped her phone shut. She could take whatever Alicia dished out. She said it to convince herself out loud, but the soft echo made feel lonely if anything. She wished Cam were here. Anxiety took hold. What if he tried to find another girlfriend? '_That's ridiculous. Cam wouldn't do that…'_ she thought. But she still worried. She bit her lip until she felt the warm coppery taste of blood. Claire rung her hands, she had to stay strong. Alicia would take advantage of her. And that was something Claire _didn't_ want to happen.

**A/N: Phew, what a chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter we'll be checking in with Massie! I actually had to Google information on Margaret White. She had some really great work. I thought Claire would relate better to a photographer than a painter. Anyway, Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: chapter 10! I've got nothing else to say really. Enjoy. This fan-fiction is best served cold.**

Massie woke to the discreet chiming of her alarm clock. Resisting the urge to smack it and possibly destroy it with a blunt weapon of some sort, she got up. She pulled her now brown pixie bob** (A/N: I always wanted a pixie bob) **back with a plain black headband and looked at her options. Settling on a denim skirt in black and gold rhinestone Dior Tee, she picked out her new Jimmy Choo shoes. She walked down stairs and picked up her gold Ballenciaga bag. Picking up a Go Tart on a whim, she flipped through a newly delivered _Teen Vogue_. Her mother came in, wearing a pale pink Juicy Couture tracksuit.

"Yes, Judy, I know. Claire will be fine. Just send Alicia too… She'll adjust. I know Massie misses her…Well yes, it-" Her mothers conversation went on and on, and Massie just calmly flipped through _Vogue_.

"Alright. Bye." She placed the silver phone back into its cradle.

"Who was that?" Massie asked

"Judy Lyons. She wants to send Claire and Alicia to Ocean View Middle in California for the year she's gone. She's worried Claire might not want to go. She's had a hard enough time letting Claire go to California without her. If it wasn't for the wait staff and personal escorts, Wesley and Gemma, she might just have a breakdown."

"Sometimes I worry about her." Massie's mother added. Massie felt bad for Mrs. Lyons. She had to watch her daughter get picked on by, well _her_, and now with Claire going to another school for the time being, well, she could understand Mrs. Lyons's anxiety. A car honked outside.

"Well, that's Isaac. I have to go before my private Cardio-kickboxing Yoga class starts. Ta-ta dear." She kissed Massie on the forehead and Massie smiled and waved bye as she walked to the driveway. Stepping into the Range Rover, Isaac looked confused.

"Where's Claire?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

"California. Don't pick up Alicia, she went with her." The venom was evident in her voice. Isaac shrugged and drove on.

Fifteen minutes later, Dylan and Kristen all piled in. It was roomier, but no one seemed to notice. They were too bust talking about what Alicia and Claire were doing. Massie was worried. Would her popularity go down because Claire was gone? Massie contemplated this as they approached the school. Getting out Massie noticed something…unsettling. The outside was totally deserted, no chatting girls, no annoyed teachers trying desperately not to be late.

"Where _is_ everybody?" Kristen asked

"I don't know. Are we late?" said Massie

"No. It Seven-forty-five. Where could they be?" Dylan replied, answering her question.

"Let's go inside. School can't be cancelled." Massie smoothed her skirt and walked in. Everybody was there all right, but they stopped talking once she came inside the building. All stared at her and it made Massie uncomfortable.

"What the heck?" Dylan whispered.

"What's wrong with them?" Kristen inquired

Whispers became incessant, and Massie was becoming nervous. _What_ was going _on_?

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

"Yes Claire, you and Alicia are enrolled in Ocean View middle. You will attend. Understand?" her mother's voice was blunt.

"Yes mom." She hung up before she could say another word. Her cell-phone rang again.

"Claire? It's Gemma. Listen, Brad wants you to meet him in the Whirlpool Bar in a half hour okay? Great, see ya." Click! The line went dead.

"What's up?" Alicia said. She was still in her pajamas.

"The director wants to meet us in the hotel's bar. We have thirty minutes."

"What?! Okay, but you're rushing perfection." Alicia _dashed_ out. Claire couldn't believe it. Alicia ran. No way. Shaking her head, Claire threw on a destroyed Abercrombie mini-skirt and Gucci t-shirt, with flip-flops. At least she was comfortable.

Twenty minutes later, Alicia emerged in a billow of steam from the bathroom. She wore a Scoop neck white shirt and white washed jeans. A black necklace layered many times hung around her slim neck. Black heels completed it.

"C'mon." Claire held the door open, and felt her room key in her pocket. They took the elevator down, Two...the elevator stopped. A guy got in, who looked almost like Leonardo DiCaprio, except younger.

"Hi," he said. "Level one?" he flashed a brilliant smile. Claire's inside felt like they were doing the mambo. Alicia nodded.

"Cool." The door opened. "See you." He stepped out of the elevator and headed for the entrance.

"Well, come on." Alicia pulled Claire to Whirlpool.

The dim, blue and navy lights made to look like the sea illuminated the bar. Comfy chairs lined the area, and business women and men chatted on cell phones or typed into notebooks. The bar itself was a cool cerulean, with changing colors like the waves.

"Excuse me, but aren't you girls a little young?" a passing waiter said, carrying a delicate Apple Martini.

"Oh we're not-Wait you think we're here for drinks?" Claire asked

"Well this _is_ a bar." He replied

"We're meeting Brad Woodman." Alicia retorted.

"That guy?" he jerked his thumb over to a man on a low chair, surrounded by papers and manila folders.

"Thank-" Claire turned to thank the waiter properly, but he already left to another table. The two walked over Brad Woodman.

"Excuse me, Mr. Woodman? I'm Claire Lyons and this is Alicia Rivera." He held up a finger to let them know he would be with them in a minute.

"_Yes_ Colleen, I know we still need to cast for _Ellie's_ older sister. Yes. Hold on. The girls are here. " He snapped his phone shut and motioned for them to sit.

"So, you're Claire Lyons. I saw your part in _Dial L_. Brilliant work, may I add. This is your friend?" He waved over the waiter and asked for a margarita.

"So, we're going to begin shooting next month, and I know your mother had probably enrolled you two into some kind of educational system, am I right?" They nodded and he went on."

"Well, we're still casting, let me know if you see any talent that might be good for Ellie. I'm looking for a brunette, honey brown hair or jet-black. Got it? Okay, to real business."

"Claire, the shoot will begin at Five a.m and will end whenever we finish the last scene for the day. You'll have a trailer, and a wardrobe and make-up stylist. Your rep should have told you that already. You do have a rep right?" Claire shook her head

"Well then we'll have to find you one. Do you have anyone in mind you'd like especially to be your representative?"

"Not really." Claire replied.

"Hmm. Okay, your Wardrobe stylist's name is Danni, and Make up artist is Renee. Here's a copy of the final script with blocking included." He looked at Alicia

"Have you ever been interested in acting?" he asked

"I'm not exactly a professional but it has crossed my mind. I did Amateurs Week for the _Daily Grind_, but really-"

"Wonderful! You'll be perfect for Ellie's sisters Annabelle!" he exclaimed

"See you tomorrow." He handed a thick script to Alicia.

"Oh. My. God. I'm going. To be. In a movie. Oh. My. God." Alicia squealed in squealed in shock or surprise- Claire wasn't sure which one. Claire forced a smile.

"Wonderful."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm still working out the kinks in the second fan fiction in the series, but I've got an outline up. Review, and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**

**Preview for Chapter Eleven:**

**Alicia and Claire stood in front of Ocean View Middle. Girls milled around the front, wearing destroyed minis and bright t-shirts. Claire looked at her tailored black pin striped pants and felt her throat tighten. Once again, Claire Lyons felt like she had worn the wrong thing. Again.**


	11. Chapter 11 Part I

**A/N: Here's some OC's for you. Enter The Royals… Enjoy! **

**P.S: Anybody know companies that sell backpacks besides L.L. Bean? I'm spacing on that.**

Bria Kline was having a pretty good day. Her math teacher, Ms. Devon, had told she had scored a ninety four on her algebra test. Her best friend, Kane Dorset, had some major gossip to share, and Nicole Braunch, her second in command, was off supposedly studying for a math test. The only way you could get into Ocean View itself was if you had an appointment with a teacher. Suddenly, a silver Beemer pulled up, and out stepped Kane. If you hadn't known her, you would have mistaken her for a model. She had honey colored hair, sweeping her shoulder blades, lightly curled. Her caramel highlights framed her face, strategically put to frame her face. She dressed very casual, wearing only a pair of tan-pinstriped almost-Bermudas, and a cute white polo shirt. Sequined fabric flip-flops adorned her lightly tanned petite, feet, and a messenger bag from L.L Bean was slung haphazardly around her body. With a sigh, she flung her bag on the ground, and pulled off her Dior Sunglasses.

"My stupid brother went totally ballistic on my parents about becoming a painter again. He wants to become the next Modigliani or something. So I had to endure a twenty minute lecture from them about "deciding our futures wisely" or some crap." She angrily sat down on the park bench with Bria. Kane lived in Arizona until she was nine. Her parents were a family of well-to-do lawyers who expected her brother, Lawrence and Kane herself to go to Ivy League colleges, and become high class lawyers just like them. Kane once described it a "tight little box and you don't have enough air".

"Ow. Isn't Ocean View Private enough for them?"

"Apparently not." She applied some Stila lip gloss.

"Wow, your parents need to relax." Nicole's voiced floated over to them She sat down, her Citizens of Humanity jean skirt riding down, with a long Valentino short sleeved tee on.

"Hey Nicole." Both waved at the blonde. Bria always thought Nicole had the "surfing chic" look to her. Her straight blonde hair fell to the small of her back, bound back by a pony tail. Her bright blue eyes sparkled like the ocean, and she always had a peaceful air to her. She smiled.

"So, Kane, spill." Nicole demanded.

"What, are you sure?" Kane said, milking the opportunity as long as possible.

"Duh, now _spill_." Bria demanded

"O_kaaaay_, take it easy. Okay, here it is: Two new girls are coming to OV, Claire Lyons and Alicia Rivera." She finished proudly

"What?!" Bria exclaimed. This could not be good. Claire Lyons was a big teen starlet and would probably steal The Royals spotlight. The three-called The Royals because of their teen royalty status- always made sure every new girl's chance of being on the top were decimated, but _Claire Lyons_? '_Why not just commit social suicide?'_ She miserably thought. Suddenly, a white limousine pulled up to the curb. Out stepped Claire Lyons, in all her glory, accompanied by a tall girl with outrageous cleavage and dark hair.

"So that's them eh?" Nicole remarked "Funny, I expected them to be taller."

"We can't trust them, if they're Royal material, we'll see how they measure up…" Bria left them hanging.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0 **

Alicia andClaire stood in front of Ocean View Middle. Girls milled around the front, wearing destroyed minis and bright t-shirts. Claire looked at her tailored black pin striped pants and felt her throat tighten. Once again, Claire Lyons felt like she had worn the wrong thing. Again. She had decided to play it safe and wear a cutting edge black pinstriped pants and jacket. But seeing the casual setting around her made her feel like she stuck out like VPL in a pair of white shorts.

"Come on," Alicia said, squeezing her hand for good luck "They're not sharks." Claire felt like she begged to differ. The threesome sitting on the pristine white bench on a patch of lush grass silently watched Alicia and Claire walk into the building to get their schedule. _'They're like vultures,'_ Claire thought. _'Waiting to eat me.'_ _Eating_ wasn't exactly what The Royals had in mind, but vengeance would serve just as well, and who knew, Claire and Alicia could become Royals themselves.

**A/N: In my opinion, not my best update, but hey it's up! Wahoo! Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	12. Chapter 11 Part II

**A/N: What's up? Well, Thanks to reviewers! Thanks also to MrsZacEfron for reminding me of the error in chapter 10.**

Massie ate her Spicy tuna roll, taking into account that everyone was glaring or whispering in their general direction. Kristen just stabbed at her salad, and Dylan didn't even touch her food. Just then, Massie saw out of her peripheral vision Lola walking by with a plate of Fettuccini Alfredo. She walked over to Lola, than watched her set her tray down. She sat down and Massie took the opportunity. She yanked her shoulder and dragged her behind a corner.

"What did you do?" she demanded

"What?" she asked in disbelief

"**_What did you do_**, because no one will talk to us?!"

"I _swear_ I didn't do anything. I have nothing to do with this!" Lola begged, almost hysterical. Massie's eye's widened a bit.

"Did Sam do this?" Lola attempted to shrug but Massie's grip tightened.

"If your sister did this, then tell her something for me." She whispered something into Lola's ear. Lola gasped.

"So you'll tell her then?" Massie asked her tone coated with sugary sweetness. Lola weakly nodded, Massie turned on her heel and flounced back to her table. Lola stood at the wall, quivering for a moment, and numbly moved back to her far corner table, and finished her Fettuccini Alfredo lunch.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Sam straightened her Miu Miu skirt and bent over the mirror above the sink in the girls' bathroom to examine a blemish on her left cheek.

"I can't believe you did that." A voice interrupted Sam form her routine make-up re-appliance. Sam found Lola, eyes glaring and arms crossed.

"Whatever do you mean, sister dear?" Sam batted her eyelashes, putting as much contempt as possible under the thin layer of faux sweetness.

"You know what I mean. Massie practically garroted me in lunch to do because of your pathetic scheme. What's your problem?" she growled.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I have the guts to _do_ something to get to the top," she shouted, hurling her words like ice at Lola "Who do you think got Melanie in England to quit all her extracurriculars so we could dominate, her boyfriend? I want the popularity, just like back in London. I'm sick of being the _"new girl"_. I'm sick of the stares and the snubbed attitude I get from everyone around me." She put a nasty spin on New Girl.

"It doesn't mean you have to socially ruin Massie. She told me to pass on a message."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Sam asked, feigning interest.

"She told me: 'You messed with wrong girl. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be a social leper.'" Lola gave Sam a nasty look and pushed the door open, storming out. Sam just let out a small 'hmph!' and continued to reapply her make-up.

'_Lola's always been so dramatic.'_ Sam mused

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Alicia and Claire ate their lunch uneasily. Every time Alicia looked up, she saw The Royals staring at them, grinning in the I'm-going-to-eat-you way. Claire stood up and walked over to the trash can. Alicia saw the girl Bria walk over to meet Claire and talk to her, handing her a slip of paper. Alicia suspicious nature was aroused. What did The Royals want with Claire?

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire sat down again, feeling the small bump in the back of her pants pocket the note made. She decided to read it without Alicia around. She sat staring at the intricate bubble pattern on the school's Cafeteria tables until the bell rang, signaling the start of Study Hall. Pushing in her chair, Claire jogged towards the nearest restroom. Shutting herself in a stall, she opened the note as quietly could, in case someone else was in here with her. Her eyes quickly scanned the page, carefully analyzing it for hidden meanings. It read:

_Claire-_

_I'm sure you've heard of The Royals. The ultra-exclusive clique where _everyone_ wants to be you. Well, you've been invited to The Royals annual Fall Fling, at the High Rise Country Club. It is formal and it is _the_ party of the year. It is black attire and formal wear event, so dress your best, for the boys from Shoreline will be there. The time is eight o'clock sharp ending at ten or eleven, depending if want to leave or not. Wink Wink.So dress up and show up._

_-The Royals_

Claire stared at the note again. It hadn't even mentioned Alicia. Claire wondered why. She sighed. Now she had to deal with another dilemma: Making up an excuse to go to a formal party without her.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Two hours later, Alicia found herself in a small anteroom to a soundstage in Star Bright Studios. The snippy assistant, Gemma had called her and had informed her that Alicia would be attending an audition for her proposed part. Three other hopefuls, including Alicia herself, sat on a burnt red sofa. Two didn't have a chance. One had frizzy, unmanageable hair, with no stage presence, and the other looked like she was liable to fall asleep. A double shot Red Eye from Starbucks was loosely dangling in her limp hand. The third however, posed an actual threat. She possessed perky blue eyes and lengthy hair. She radiated confidence and genuine personality. Alicia nervously re-applied her lip-gloss. The assistant director poked his head in: "Amanda Surreys?" he asked. The girl with frizzy hair shuffled inside. The blonde girl slid over, more room on the roomier couch.

"So…" the blonde began "What's your name?"  
"A-uh-licia." She stuttered.

"I'm Nicole!" She playfully shook hands with her and giggled.

The door swung open, revealing a tearful hopefully. Grabbing her Tommy Hilfiger purse, she stormed out, slamming the lobby's door.

"Alice Rivera?" The director popped in.

"Alicia." She corrected, and followed him back to the dimly lit stage.

**A/N: Well, here it is. I split Chapter 11 in two. Here's part two. Here's a poll:**

**Should Alicia be accepted into The Royals?**

**Yes**

**No.**

**Cookies to you if you review! Ooh, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter Twelve has arrived for your entertainment! Here are the total votes so far for chapter 11:**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 3**

**Here is another chance to vote. Last chance though. ;)**

Dylan found herself, once again, in a small cramped, office, awaiting Dr. Stephenson.

"Ahh, Ms. Marvil, welcome back." She greeted in a warm voice. Dylan didn't answer her. "Let's just get this over with." She said to herself, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Well, Dylan, have you been feeling insecurities at home?" she asked. Dylan flashed back to her mother's sickening announcement.

**-_Flashback-_**

_Dylan watched a meaningless MTV show's credits rolling by. Suddenly the theme for The Daily Grind began playing. This was obviously a show she missed, she hadn't watched it yet. Dylan barely bothered herself to watch the show anyway. Merri Lee's voice sounded over the music as it faded_

"_Hello, welcome to The Daily Grind. First, we'll be interviewing Brad Woodman, Hollywood director, and then we'll take a trip to Reeding Brother's wedding planners. Speaking of weddings I have an announcement. I myself have recently gotten engaged to a Gregory Myner. Polite applause sounded as Merri Lee smiled a mega watt grin and showed off her ring. Dylan, not even turning off the T.V. rushed to the bathroom, sticking her fingers down her throat, vomited up any lunch she had previously eaten._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Dylan squirmed in her seat. She didn't normally binge like that, but she couldn't get the image of that four karat rock out of her head. She had only done that a few times, and only under a desperate pretense.

"My mother is getting married to a complete loser." She said grudgingly.

"This upsets you how?" she said, scribbling on her pad, without breaking eye contact with her.

"Of course it upsets me," Dylan said, pacing "He's a gross idiot. He's totally not right for her. It's not fair. And worst of all, he's my," she took a pause, trying to get Mrs. Stephenson to brace herself against a gruesome remark "He's my geography teacher." Mrs. Stephenson nodded. Dylan looked at the clock. It was 4:15. She had forty five minutes.

"I'm so screwed up." She began "I'm a size four, going on five, while my friends are size twos. I tried all these lame ass diets. They didn't work," she scoffed. "I tried all this, and finally I got so sick of it, I just wanted to be skinny. So I shoved my fingers down my throat. I hated it. I don't normally do that. I just, was tired of being so... I don't know." She trailed off, letting the sentence hang there.

"You know Dylan, there's nothing wrong with being a size four. In fact, the average woman is a size twelve"

"Is that supposed to convince me?" Dylan sneered.

"Well, yes. You probably get lectured like this all the time. But your teachers-if that is who's lecturing you- have a good point. Bulimia can't be a serious hazard to your health. Acid can melt your teeth and rub your throat raw. That can be a huge problem later on."

Dylan stared at her, and Dr. Stephenson continued

"Today, girls are pressured to diet, and be as skinny as the air-brushed photographs of celebrities in tabloids. But what isn't good about is how girls feel about the pressure. It can't hurt your self esteem very badly and seriously." Dylan just looked at Mrs. Stephenson with one of her eyebrows raised. This was going to be a long hour….

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Alicia looked at the director, hoping there'd be some sort of sign of approval before she launched into her lines. She looked at script as the director quickly conversed in quick harsh tones to the Wardrobe director for the co stars. Claire sat in a small folding chair, chugging Poland Spring. Brad Woodman had specifically requested her presence to run lines with hopefuls. The first two, Annie and Wren, Robyn was it? Were absolute lost causes. Annie had no air of understanding of the script whatsoever, and Wren-Robyn, had the snobbish and harried air to her. Alicia looked nervous, but somehow confident./ She had been OCD's newscaster, so this would be easy for her. And that was what Claire was afraid of. Brad looked up and gave Claire the sign to come over. This scene was where Claire- playing Ellie- confided in her sister, Anna, of the crush on Anna's friend, Miles. Claire sat the makeshift bed and looked down, as the scene was supposed to start. Alicia took a deep breath and Brad gave her the thumbs up to begin. Alicia came up behind Claire and sat down.

"Um, Ellie? Are you okay?" "Anna" asked "Ellie"

"I just, I just feel so torn."

"Why?" "Anna" replied

"You know, say, you like have a perfect sister, and like, she has, like a funny, smart, good looking friend. What would you do?" Claire looked at Alicia.

"Sounds like you a crush on Miles." "Anna" replied

"And…CUT!" Brad yelled into his megaphone. He wore a large grin. "You were fantastic Alicia. I'll give a call. Now, go send in Nicole Braunch for me." Alicia paled. Nicole _Braunch_? Nicole Brauch was one of the Royals. If Alicia beat her and got this part, her social life would be ruined. Alicia numbly moved towards the door and poked her head in.

"Nicole," she called "You're up." Nicole smiled brightly  
"Perfect. You know, I've like always wanted to be an actress. And I'm working with Claire Lyons!" As she passed Alicia, she pressed a small note into her palm. Alicia's stomach lurched as she fumbled with opening it. It said:

_Alicia-_

_You have been cordially invited to The Royals Fall Fling at the High Rise Country Club. You probably know the dress code-Fabulous. Dress up, and maybe you could become a Royal, the envy of everybody._

_Ciao-_

_The Royals_

Alicia grinned. This could be her big chance at popularity. Now, it seemed the sun shined a bit brighter…

**A/N: Crappy cliffy I know, but hey, I got the chapter done right? Anyway, Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay, I've broken 30 reviews! And the reward is an extra long chapter!**

**Disc.: Ok, see ch. 1 for full disclaimer.**

Claire was sprawled on her large double bed, listening to _'Say it Right'_ on her stereo. She felt her phone vibrate and saw she received a text message. Actually, two text messages. She clicked 'Receive'

**C-**

**Missed ya. There's a game on Sat. 3 pm. We play the tmyhwks. Wish u were here. Hope acting is awesome. U rock girl!**

**-C**

Claire smiled at the cute message then resumed checking the other.

**Claire-**

**R u coming 2 the party on Fri.? **

**-Nicole**

Claire frowned. She remembered the note given to her yesterday. She quickly typed her response, her fingers flying over the keypad:

**N-**

**Yes, I'll b there. Is Alicia invited?**

**-C**

She sent it. Only minutes later to see a cryptic response:

**Maybe.**

**-N**

Claire's eyebrows crinkled. She looked at her calendar on her bedroom's desk and saw it was Wednesday.

_Crap I don't have a dress!_ Claire hurried over to her phone and punched in her room number:

"Hello, this is Rachel Matthews how may I assist you?"

"Hello, it's Claire; can you page my driver Alfonzo so I can go shopping?"

"Of course. He'll be waiting out front." Claire hung up and grabbed her Chanel tote. She poked her head in Alicia's room, which was surprisingly empty. She scribbled a note, and slapping on the bed side table, departed.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Shopping was surprisingly easy for Massie and the Pretty Committee.

'_Because Alicia isn't nagging to go to Ralph Lauren.'_ She thought in spite of herself. She shook her head, somehow taking a sip from her Frappachino while carrying a nearly endless pile of shopping bags.

"Come Dyl. The mall closes soon." Kristen whined.

"That's a really haute top Mass." Kristen gushed Massie smiled graciously as always. Dylan came up behind them, almost losing her bag from Versace.

"Okay, where's Dean?" Massie asked, glancing around.

"Oh there he is." Dylan pointed out. The three climbed in, with great difficulty, given all their bags they had. Once settled in, Massie commanded Dean to drive.

"So, since we're off tomorrow, it being Parent teacher's conference and the day after that being another day off because Eighth Graders have the H.S.E.T., want to sleep over?" Kristen offered.

"Wow, K, I don't think I've ever been to your apartment before." Dylan remarked.  
"Okay, great. I'll get my stuff and Dylan will get hers and we'll meet you there at seven sharp." Massie planned, stowing all the information into her brand new PalmPilot.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire hurried into the front entrance of the Los Angeles Mall, a sprawling three thousand square feet. She hurried into the first store she saw, which was…Versace.

"How may I help you?" Said a delicate brunette with a heavy French accent.

"I'm looking for a dress. Not too long, something a soft color, that is elegant and stunning." Claire said, hoping she'd find something soon. Who knew when Alicia figured out she was gone?

"Right zis way please." She beckoned for Claire to follow her. She led her to a small couch.

"Now, excuse me for a moment, I have somezing zat might interest you." She walked into a small Stock room. Moment later, she came out with a beautiful gown in a pale pink.

"Try it on." She said, giving the garment to Claire. Claire obediently went into the Dressing Room and pulled the zipper and stepped in. She gasped when she saw herself. The top was delicate, molded to her body, leading a small Bell shape. The fabric pooled at the bottom, and _swish swished_ when she walked. She parted the curtains, leading to the triumphant looking assistant. Claire smiled

"Iz it to your liking?" she queried

"I love it. Can you ring in up for me?" Calire asked

"Of course." Claire quickly changed into the Sevens and Dolce and Gabbana top she'd worn there. A few minutes later, the saleswoman came back, with a garment bag and a receipt.

"Please sign here Mademoiselle Lyons." She pointed to the Cartier pen she held. Claiure scrawled her name.

"_Merci_." She walked away, handing Claire her credit card. Claire hurried out of the mall, and into the limousine awaiting her departure.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Massie and Dylan knocked on Kristen's door. A tall, lean woman with mousy brown hair answered.

"You Kristen's friends?" she asked with a voice scratchy and dusty. She coughed loudly.

"Krist_eeenn_! Your friends are heeeerreee! Get down here so you can get their stuff."

"I'm Kristen's aunt, Priscilla." She said, in the way of small talk. Kristen appeared in a Jucy tracksuit.

"Oh, hey you guys. I'll take your stuff." She pointedly looked at her aunt Priscilla. She grabbed Dylan's Louis and Massie's Ballenciaga up to a staircase.

"I sleep in the loft. She said in the way of explanation. Massie looked around the room The walls were a fresh and cheery yellow color, hung with Realist and Abstract art, presumably by Mr. Gregory. A small chintz chair was slumped in the corner was a bookcase, the books in a neat order. There was much to be said about Kristen's loft. The room was completely different than the rest of the apartment. One wall lay purple with paint splatters everywhere, reminding Massie of the Spin Art she used to do when she was little with her old babysitter, Penelope. The carpet was a cheery bubble-gum pink, and Kristen's pink be was suspended from the ceiling via wires. Dylan collapsed on the bad with a loud _Fwooh!_ Causing the bed to swing.

"This is a sweet room K!" Dylan exclaimed

"Who did the paint job?" Massie asked

"I did, I like to paint, and for my twelfth birthday, they let me paint the room however I wanted." She explained, shoving her LeSport Sak in a corner. A soccer ball lay by her bed, and books were strewn pell-mell in a bookcase. Dylan examined a cover

"Ew, who's _David Copperfield_?"

"You mean what," Kristen corrected, placing the book on the shelf "It was a great work of literature from the 1900's."

"What's _The Great Gatsby_?" she asked

"Oh, another great work of literary genius. It contrast new and old money, and is a re-occuring theme throughout the novel." Kristen smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Want to iSight Claire and A?" Massie suggested The two eagerly agreed. They set to work with setting up the computer.

**A/N: too lazy…to…write… a…cliffy. Please forgive me. School is shoving so much homework down my throat; it feels like I'm going to explode (Not literally of course.) Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I totally heart all the reviews I'm getting Here's the Fall Fling…**

**P.S. I totally can_not _wait for _It's Not Easy Being Mean_!!! It comes out in March!! Woo hoo!  
**

Alicia twirled in the mirror, admiring her dress. She had spent all day yesterday combing through her closet to find an acceptable pair of heels to go with her dress, and if she said so herself, she looked ah-_mazing_. She turned and faced the mirror. Her slinky cocktail dress reached her mid calf in a fish tail like fashion. The soft fabric slid over her skin, defining almost every curve in such a way so it was not too obvious, but was appealing. She marveled at the color, a burnt red with orange undertones. Her shoes gleamed in the setting glow of the Sun setting over the Hollywood Hills. The heels enhanced her height by four inches. She quickly checked her make-up and hair and re-glossed with her Tutti Dolce in Warm Vanilla Sugar. She crept over to her phone and thumbed her room number

"How may I help you, this is Rebecca Wells?"

"Hi, I need a limo to take me to…," She consulted her invitation "The High Hills Country Club."

"Of course, a driver will be out front." Alicia hung up, and started to walk out her room when she saw a small note on her bedside table:

_12.12.06-_

_Alicia-_

_Went to the mall. See you later-_

_Claire_

Shrugging, Alicia went out the door.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire slid into her pale pink gown, loving the way it looked on her. Slipping on a pair of gold Marc Jacobs mules, and dusted herself with Pale pink glitter, from Sephora. She looked n the mirror at her reflection, frowning the saddle of freckles on her nose. She made a face at herself and grabbed her Fendi clutch, when her phone rang. Fumbling for it, she checked the Caller ID and saw it was Massie.

"Halloo?" Claire answered

"Kuh-_laire_! You haven't called me in ages!" Massie screeched.

"Oh, sorry. I'm about to go to a party at some random country club." Claire replied. Massie paused

"Where?"

"I can't remember the name." Claire lied. She didn't want Massie to go on a jealous rampage. Claire heard muffled voices in the background.

"'Kay, well, I gotta go. See ya." Click, the line was dead. Claire snapped her phone shut into her clutch, she waltzed over to the phone, dialing her room number…

"Hello, Rebecca Wells, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I need a driver to take me to the High Hills Country Club?" Claire queried

"Alfonzo is currently unavailable, we will send a substitute."

"Thanks." Claire hung up, walking out the door without a second thought as to where Alicia and her driver were.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Massie slapped her phone into her Ralph Lauren overnight tote bag. She turned back to Dylan and Kristen.

"Well, at least we know why Claire didn't respond to our iSight invite." Massie said frustrated.

"Where is she?" Dylan asked, her head lolling off of Kristen's bedspread.

"Some **_fabulous_** country club to go to a party with her **_fabulous_** new bff's." Massie snapped sarcastically. The three looked at each other, not sure if someone should say something. Massie looked pointedly at the clock; it read Seven-oh-nine.

"Let's order Sushi," she said "I'm starved."

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Alicia slid graciously out of her limo to the club's massive entrance hall. Two tall, marble lions guarded the entrance, and a large gilded chandelier hung inside the large aristocratic French doors. She grabbed her signature Louis Vuitton "party bag". Small, but could fit her lip-gloss, phone and wallet, if she needed it.

"Thanks Alfonzo. Can you pick me up at nine-ish?" she requested of her driver. She slid a ten through his window. He smiled, nodded and drove off. She pushed the doors open and was greeted by a short woman.

"Hello, Ms. Rivera. Let me take your coat. The party is divided into four separate rooms. The spring, summer, fall, the main room and winter. The club is large, so here is a map, and don't forget your Goody-bag." Alicia's coat was slid off her shoulders, and a Coat Tag was handed to her along with a map. The map had a drawing of the club, except the Winter room was blue, the Fall, the largest room, red and orange, Spring purple and pink, and Summer green, blue and yellow. She headed to the nearest room, which was the summer room. She headed into the room with the gold plaque reading: **SUMMER **Opening the door she came face to face with a very realistic summer scene. Sand covered the floor, and a DJ played hot music. Beach balls were volleyed across the room, and an ocean scene was pasted to the wall. Waitresses in sundresses served Virgin Piña Coladas and Strawberry Daiquiris. Alicia lifted a Daiquiri off a tiny brunette's tray. Alicia looked around the room. Suddenly a beach ball came for her and she swatted it away. Bored of the room, she walked out, sipping her drink as she hummed the song that had been playing.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire looked at the gigantic club before stepping out in her be-espadrilled feet. She handed her coat to the coat check girl. A small woman came over with a headset on.

"Miss Lyons. Welcome to the party. The party is divided into four separate parts. The spring, summer, fall, the main room and winter. The club is large, so here is a map, and don't forget your Goody-bag." She handed her a color coded map. Claire looked at it and took off towards the winter room.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Alciia meandered towards the winter room, when she saw familiar white blonde hair. She followed the girl, trying to look inconspicuous while sipping her fruity drink. She slipped through the crowds in between gyrating couples and hyper kids. She swerved by a girl wearing a tiny silver micro mini with fur trim with a black halter. She walked by, not looking over her shoulder to see if she might have hurt Alicia. Straightening her dress, Alicia let out an annoyed sigh. She followed the girl she had been trailing.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire had the distinct feeling she was being followed. She was walking to find a waitress with hors d'oeuvres. **(A/N: I don't take French, so if I botched up the French language there, I'm sorry!) **A familiar perfume hung in the air. Angel perfume. Claire spun around and came face-to-face with Alicia. She stared for a few minutes. Alicia's mouth opened, then she snapped it shut.

"What are you doing here?" they cried at the same time.

**A/N: Yay, I got the chapter done. This took a while. But I had two snow days to work on it! Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter, ehh, what is it..? 15? Okay good. 15.**

Alicia stared at Claire. Bria looked at Nicole.

"I see she got the note." Kane said, chuckling darkly.

"I made sure she got it." Nicole said seriously.

"And?" Bria queried

"She seemed too damned happy to get invited." Nicole crossed her arms. She had received an email from Mr. Woodman 'regretfully informing her she did not receive the part of Annabelle, but instead would be playing Annabelle's friend, Rebecca.' Rebecca was a minor role, only appearing in a handful of scenes. She should report on the fifteenth to the studios and seven am. Bria could tell Nicole was pissed beyond measure. She had stationed each of the girls in different rooms. With the exception of Spring, every time either Alicia or Claire entered the room, they'd study their every move, down to the body language. Bria looked at group of hot jocks staring at her. She felt a super charge tingle down to her toes as she stared at Brandon Heron. He was, in her opinion, so _fine_. She strutted over to him, her red mini halter dress swaying with her walk.

"Wanna dance?" Bria asked, knowing his answer would be yes.

"Sure." He shook his adorable brunette-blonde mixture of hair and followed her to the dance floor. The guys remaining punched each other in the arm. Simon Dewitt came over, and asked Kane. Kane mimed thinking hard and pouting, but agreed. Nicole felt all alone, until Greg Redwor asked her as well. She pulled him onto the floor with a giggle. The girls danced flirtatiously. Bria looked so comfortable, swinging her hips and holding her hands over head languidly. Kane put her hands to her sides and swayed and slung her hips forward. Nicole just laughed and twirled in Greg's arms out of time to the high paced song, the evening melted into a carousel of dancing and debauchery.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

The girls sat on the club's plush armchairs in the downstairs Retiring Room. Bria held a notepad.

"So, what do we think of Claire?" Bria said, not directly looking at either two.

"I like her, she seems nice, naïve, but nice." Nicole said

"What about Alicia?" Bria posed

"She seems like good material for The Royals, she seems a bit two faced though..." Kane said.

Bria frowned. They were on the fence.

"So, what's the verdict Bria?" Nicole asked Bria took a deep breath.

"Claire's in." she announced.

**A/N: I drew the name out of a hat. That's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. Randomly drawing names is how I decide if I can't make up my mind. Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so happy people like this fic! I'm trying to wrap it up for the sequel. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy.**

Around ten o'clock, Claire yawned. She was tired, and honestly, the party was winding down. Sleepy parents picked up kids that had come from different schools, which the Royals knew. Bria handed out ah-dorable little pink-and-black checkered Chinese take-out boxes. Claire grabbed hers. She waited in the atrium. Alicia was acting all chummy with the model-esque Kane Dorset. Kane looked almost…pained to be talking to her. Claire raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and sat down on a brocade armchair near the French doors that led out. She sat, in her beautiful dress with her hand in her purse, grasping her _Dial L_ phone, having a giant pang of homesickness. She dialed Massie's phone. After five rings, she left a voicemail.

"Hi Massie, um it's Claire. Just wanted to say hi. Um, just wanted to see how you're handling O.C.D. with Lola and, um, Sam. Say hi to Dylan and Kristen for me. So, see ya."

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Massie woke up at nine a.m., Dylan still asleep, but Kristen already up. She looked at her phone, and saw she had a voicemail. She'd check it later. She yawned and looked at Dylan, snoring. Dead to the world. Massie cracked a smile. She looked out the window of Kristen's modest apartment and watched the neighborhood for a little. She heard the _swish-swish_ of track-pants and saw Kristen.

"Um, Kristen? It's not exactly, um… _track_ season, per say."

"I know. I always go for jogs at seven a.m."

"Seven? You _must_ be crazy."

"Who's crazy?" Dylan asked groggily, shaking her volumous red hair out of her eyes.

"Kristen, she goes running every morning, at like, seven a.m."

"You _are_ crazy!" Dylan laughed.

"Let's go get something to eat." Kristen said. They followed her downstairs, and saw Kristen's mom in old jeans spooning out pancake batter into a griddle.

"Yum," said Dylan as she smelled the blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes cooking.

"Kris, funny shapes or rounds?" Her mother asked

"Funnies." Kristen replied.

Mrs. Gregory proceeded to dish out stars and little gingerbread like pancakes on each of their plates. Dylan promptly drowned her pancakes with syrup. Massie giggled and started slashing her own pancakes in half.

"So, wanna go to the mall?" Dylan asked with her mouth full.

"Given." answered Massie.

They all smiled and finished their breakfast.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire woke up at seven a.m. to the screech of her alarm clock. After she showered and a full breakfast of Cocoa Pebbles cereal, she grabbed her old LeSportSac messenger bag and stuffed a water bottle, her script, and cell phone into it and dashed out.

Arriving at Star Bright Studios, Claire headed to Sound Stage Two. Arriving there, she was assaulted by Make-Up, Wardrobe and Interns for the director. Suddenly Brad pushed them aside.

"Claire you made it! Great. Now get to wardrobe, we're starting with scene one with a run through, then we'll get to actually film you. Now, where is your darling friend, a.k.a Anna?" he asked exuberantly

"Here I am." A familiar voice answered. Alicia sauntered up to Brad. Claire stood dumbfounded

"Huh?" was all she said.

**A/N: So glad I _finally_ finished it. I've set up a homepage on Check it out. I post updates about upcoming storied on there. The link's on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** Whoot! I've got chapter 17 up for you.**

Alicia just stared at Claire. Claire did know she was in this movie, right? _Right_?! Brad smiled, trying to break the tension.

"Well, Alicia, Claire, let's get you to wardrobe." He steered them towards an intern with a clipboard and walkie-talkie. He motioned for them to follow him. The sound of Reeboks squeaking and Manolos clicking sounded through the indoor maze of offices. He led them to a small simple door titled: **WARDROBE**. He ushered them inside. A Russian woman was talking rapidly into her cell phone. She finished when she saw Claire and Alicia.

"You two are Alicia and Claire?" she asked. They nodded

"Perfect. I am Sandra." She pointed to two identical women "Those two are Katie and René. They are your personal assistants for the shoot." She pointed to two chairs.

"Now sit and I will do your make up one at a time. You, sit." She pointed at Alicia. Alicia obediently sat down in the cushioned chair.

"We need you to look older. Have you thought of cutting your hair?"

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire sat lounging on a purple couch, waiting for Alicia to come out from changing. She read _Teen Vogue_, chewing Bubble Yum. Alicia emerged, fully clothed.

"Is it too much?" she asked. Claire gasped. Alicia looked perfect in her costume. She twirled in her simple red peasant shirt and brown top. They flattered her figure without giving too much away. Her hair was most shocking. It was cut into a simple bob, and her hair color was now a soft caramel. Claire nodded her head in approval.

"Now, it's your turn." Sandra said, looking menacing with a hair curler in one hand and armed with Frederic Fekkai in the other. Claire gulped. Sandra giggled

"I'm going to have _so_ much fun with this." Sandra exclaimed enthusiastically. Claire's eyes widened. _'She's going to massacre my hair.'_ She thought.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Alicia took up Claire's discarded magazine, while Sandra clipped, combed and blow dried. A half hour later, Claire emerged. Claire twirled in dark rinse jeans and camel halter. Sandra handed her a tan blazer.

"Get to set you two." Sandra said, ushering them towards the door.

"Thank you Sandra!" the girls waved and shouted in unison.

**A/N: Oooh, that's short. ::****twinge shudder::**** But I've hit a slight case of writer's block. Forgive me : (  
Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** I'm so happy about how this fiction is turning out. So, here you go, chapter, eh what is it? Eighteen!**

Claire collapsed on her fluffy bed, exhausted. It was six thirty p.m., and Alicia still wasn't back yet. Claire felt her phone vibrate. She dug around in her LeSportSak for it and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Claire? Hey, it's Cam. You haven't called in a while." Claire smiled, happy to hear her boyfriend's voice, even if it wasn't in person.

"I'm great," she swallowed "Yeah, everything's great. Alicia auditioned and got the part, I'm at a new school. So, how are things back home?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. We won a match against the Red hill Wolverines."

"Oh, that's awesome! Who made the goals?"

Cam swallowed, pausing to remember. "Chris, Josh and Matt." Claire wrinkled her nose, not recognizing the last name.

"Ohh, man, I gotta go. Fill me in on the movie deats later 'kay?"

"Of course!" she replied brightly, snapping her phone shut. She collapsed onto the fluffy ivory duvet, sighing happily.

Claire heard the door click open and Alicia shuffled in, looking exhausted.

"Oh. My. _Gawd_!" she shouted. Claire padded into the circular living room.

"Wha?"

"Gawd I'm tired. We had to block _everything_. I just want some Cocoa Krispies and watch bad Lifetime movies." Doing exactly what she said, she kicked off her Steve Madden kitten heels and poured the cereal into a ceramic bowl, filling the bowl to the brim with milk. She spilled some, but didn't bother to clean it up. She changed into her Yummy Sushi pajamas and flipped through the channels. Claire shrugged and began her biology homework Mr. Gordon assigned.

"Okay, question one, how does a plant collect its food?" Claire voiced. She wrote down the answer in complete sentences, just as her teacher had asked.

An hour fifteen minutes later, Claire trudged into bed, dog-tired after shooting what felt like _twelve_ movies.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-0**

Alicia heard Claire go to bed, and turned on her G-5 laptop. Hearing it boot up its hard-drive, she signed onto IM. Alicia herself was fighting tiredness, but saw a little green dot next to **HOTZKISS. **She clicked on his screen name and typed in her message:

**HOLAGURRL?? up?**

**HOTZKISS: NM. U?**

**HOLAGURRL: Just got back from shooting the movie. Claire's the set. She works so hard.**

**HOTZKISS: Rly? **

**H OTZKISS: So, what r u and Claire friends?**

Alicia smiled. She _knew_ Josh still liked Claire. But if he thought her and Claire were BFF's he might switch his attention.

**HOTZKISS: u still there?**

**HOLAGURRL: We're totally BFF's now.**

There was a pause before Alicia typed back a response.

**HOLAGURRL: So ??? up home?**

**HOTZKISS:NM. We won a game against Red hill.**

**HOLAGURRL: Awesome!**

**HOTZKISS: g2g. Don't get 2 famous.**

**HOLAGURRL: 2 late:-)**

**HOTZKISS has signed off at 7:54 p.m.**

**HOLAGURRL has signed off at 7:55 p.m.**

Alicia snapped her computer shut like a Fendi clutch. Mission accomplished.

**A/N: Got this done, and school's out for me, so that means faster updates! Review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-**

People were snickering at Dylan, and she didn't like it at all. What did they have to laugh at anyhow? She wiped her nose just in case. Massie was walking with a purposeful stride. Kristen was doing her best imitation of Massie's strut, but kept almost tripping. Dylan swung her arms out, matching Massie's beat. They stopped at their lockers, like robots. Kristen pulled her books out first. They began conversing in whispers,

"Why is everyone laughing at us?" she spoke softly.

"Sam Dunckin made a rumor about us. About what happened last summer."

Dylan gasped. No one knew about last summer. Not even Claire.

"How did she find out?" Dylan said in a low voice. Massie shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. That girl's got guts. We need to take her down. We can't keep kidding ourselves. So here's what I think. We need to add Sam and Lola to the Pretty Committee." Kristen's jaw became slack.

"Are you insane?" But the bell rung before Massie could reply.

"Let's get to class."

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire felt strange walking with Bria, Kane and Nicole. She was teenage royalty, yes, but wasn't she back home? The movie was almost done by now, only a few more scenes to shoot. Kane was laughing over a story Bria was imparting to them.

"Hey, hey Claire," Bria snapped her fingers under Claire's nose. "You listenin'?"

"What?" Claire shook her head "Yeah."

"Good, 'cause we were wondering what you were going to wear to the premiere."

Claire faltered "Premiere?" she asked foggily

"Um, yeah, like the one my dad got us in for! The movie _Killer Queen_?"

Claire had gotten used to big to-dos like premieres. "I haven't really got a party dress per-_say_. But I could wear my dress I wear to bat-mitzvahs."

Bria was doing her lip gloss in her Chanel compact. "Perf." She snapped it closed like a robot. Kane poked Claire "Isn't that your friend over there?" she hooked her arm over in Alicia's direction, who was chatting with some B-listers.

"Uh, yeah."

"Really." Kane whispered something to Nicole, whose face became stormy. Claire felt uneasy. Was Nicole going to hurt Alicia? Seeing Claire distraught, Nicole brightened.

"Oh, don't worry Claire; I'm just a little sore I didn't get the part. But I guess the director has his reasons for which he picks for casting correct?" Claire shrugged.

"I suppose so." She focused on the hallway leading into the lunchroom. She picked up a Garden salad, while Bria grabbed a Breakfast Bagel-and-Cream-Cheese combo. She was looking at the calorie intake when Kane nudged her to keep moving

"Okay Miss _South Beach_, keep moving. Look, Nicky's already checking out." Sure enough, Nicole was forking over the money for her Dasani, Grilled Cheese and low sugar pudding.

Bria waved her arm. "Oh please, these people can wait." Teacher Assistants and students were muttering at the snail pace The Royals were moving. But they knew better than to say anything. Finally, Bria conceded to Kane's poking and checked out. Claire plopped down at the table by the gigantic window overlooking the street. It was actually really cool how a school like this could be in the middle of a town. But what was even cooler was it overlooked an inlet to the ocean. This school boasted the only Oceanside school in the area, and the view could be seen from the second atrium in the back. But unfortunately, it was roped off from students. Claire opened up her box of salad, wondering how Massie was doing, basically tuning out the rest of the conversation. Her pocket of her Citizens of Humanity started ringing when she felt a poke from Nicole.

"Um Claire? Your jeans are ringing."

"Oh! Thanks." She replied, picking up her phone.

"Yello?"

"Claire? Hey! It's Layne, you haven't called in a bit. What's up?"

"Not much. Here, let me get to a better space. There's static." That was a complete lie, of course. She could hear Layne perfectly well. She just didn't want The Royals to hear.

"So, what's new in New York?"

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

"So, Dylan. How do you feel about your mother's marriage?" Dr. Stephenson queried. Dylan looked at the floor. "I hate it. They want me to be the maid of honor, and my friends to be bridesmaids too. All they talk about is the wedding. Wedding this and wedding that. And what's worse, my mom thinks she doesn't need a wedding planner.

She took a breath.

"So there's like, fabric and crap everywhere. There's cake samples in the fridge, bolts of fabric in the closet. God, when will it end? It makes me feel like all I'm gonna be is 'Merri-Lee's daughter'." Dr. Stephenson scribbled on her pad of paper.

"And so you feel like you need your own identity?"

"Does it matter?" she replied.

"That's really up to you. Hey, we have half an hour left."

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Alicia sighed as she saw The Royals chatting away over lunch. Why had they chosen Kuh-_laire_? I mean, hell-oh! Alicia had way more style than her! As Alicia pondered this, the answer for why she hadn't been chosen became obvious to her. The only person, in the entire group who had a grudge against her was _in_ the Royals. Only one person had competed against for a part in the movie. And only one person was a threat to her.

Nicole.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

**A/N:**** Not bad? Good? Horrible? Let me know. Read & Review.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry the updates have been so slow.**

Claire twirled in her cream dress, intended for the premiere. She loved the feel of the fabric. It was one of her favorites, as she had had it for a while. She snapped the straps on her shoulders, humming slightly. She hopped over to her cosmetics and applied her body glitter. She was re-glossing with her Royal Icing gloss from Too-Faced when Alicia shouted something. Claire's eyes grew wide with horror, unknowingly dropped her lip-gloss wand. Thinking fast, she grabbed a robe and twisted her hair into a towel.

"Uh—coming!" she shouted, flinging off her shoes as she ran into the living room.

"Whoa, um…" Alicia shut her eyes.

"I uh, just got out of the shower. So, um, going anywhere in particular?"

Alicia paused. "Just thinking about going to Fred Segal or something to buy a dress for the wrap party."

Claire blinked. "Oh-OH! Yeah, the wrap party. Look, you go on without me, I still need to um, get dressed."

"Whatever." Alicia fumbled around for her Prada wristlet, stuffing her Blackberry into the pocket of her Chip and Pepper jeans, her ballet flats making clipping sounds on the polished floor. Claire heard the door shut and sighed in relief. She took the towel off and untied the robe, smoothing the flounces on the dress. She picked up the hotel's land line phone ad punched in '4'.

"Yeah, hi I need a ride."

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Claire stepped out of the limousine from the hotel was assaulted by flashes of _extremely _irritating bright light. She squinted against the paprazzi's cameras and walked the red carpet that had been rolled out. Reporters from E! and Access: Hollywood competed for attention. She walked faster towards the door. She posed for the camera, hand on her hips and smiled. She held it for a few moments and walked into the theatre.

Once she got inside, she saw Bria wave her over. She ran over, trying not to trip on her dress's hem.

"You. Look. Gor-_JUS_!" Bria exclaimed when she saw her dress. Claire blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. You look nice too." Claire replied, returning the compliment. She took in the black strapless dress she had worn. Above the sweetheart neckline a small diamond necklace sparkled. "Nice necklace." She observed.

"Really? Thanks, it was a birthday present," Bria waved at someone. "Look, there Kane and Nicole." Claire turned and saw Kane in a red halter walking in with Nicole, in a purple one-sleeved number.

"Hi guys," Nicole stated softly.

"Hey." Was Claire's reply.

"Oh, my God. Cary Smith is here." Bria rolled her eyes.

"Who's Cary Smith?" Claire asked.

"She and Bria were friends a long time ago. This was when Bria was going out with a boy named Ben," Kane whispered "Cary told Bria Ben was breaking up with her. So, naturally, B stopped talking to him. But, because of that, Ben thought Bria was breaking up with _him_. Cary ended up telling Ben that Bria thought that she and Ben were much better suited for each other."

Claire was astounded at the cattiness of this girl. "So, wait a minute, she broke them up, and then stole her boyfriend?" Kane nodded grimly. "Oh, that's so sad."

"Yeah." Kane replied. Claire tried to focus on the conversation that Nicole was having with Bria when the lights began to blink.

"We'd better get to our seats." Nicole said.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

After the movie was over, Claire, Bria, Kane and Nicole walked out to find more press outside. Claire moaned.

"Doles this always happen?"

Bria laughed. "Get used to it. You're in L.A.!" Claire spotted her car.

"There's my car, I've got to go. Final scenes need to be shot tomorrow, and I've got to study for Chem. Byeee!" Claire waved as she got in the car. Once in, she let out a sghi of relief and kicked off her heels. Premieres took a lot of work.

**A/N:**** And that's the chapter. Well, review and etc.**

**Cheers!**

**-Eternal**


	22. Chapter 21

Claire paused as she looked in the mirror. Her make-up assistant had done her make-up for the wrap party as a favor. No doubt it took a lot of effort. She shifted in her dress. It was one she had rented. The purple shoulder straps made the dress uncomfortable, but the dress was pretty enough. A deep purple with sequins, it draped across her body, and ended in soft folds. Claire patted her up-do. Then, she looked at the clock.

"Alicia? We'll be late if you don't hurry." She called to her. Alicia hurried out of her room.

"Rate me." She stated.

"Perfect ten." Alicia's dress was scarlet red; one sleeved and was floor length except for the slit running up her calf. Alicia smiled at Claire and they both walked out of the hotel's suite together.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

The Iron Swan was the newest restaurant in Hollywood. It wasn't a paparazzi watering-hole like The Ivy, but it was still new enough to still stay unnoticed by tourists. It was exactly why the entire cast and crew voted to have it here, instead of at a nightclub. The lighting crew and set producers were chatting animatedly as Claire and Alicia pushed their way to the hor'd'oeuvres. The second assistant producer congratulated both on spectacular performances, and Alicia thought her face would crack from faux-smiling. The screenwriters congregating around the open bar kept Alicia from ordering a Shirley Temple, but elbowed her way through. She felt a tapping on her shoulder, and found her staring into the eyes of none other than Conner Foley.

"Conner?" she asked lamely before backing away from the bar.

"Alicia?" he asked, feigning surprise. Behind Alicia, Claire came up to meet her.

"Alici- Conner?!" Claire cried.

"Hey Claire, didn't see you there." Conner regained his arrogant posture.

"H-how was the movie shoot?" Claire asked faintly.

"London was great, especially the clubs." He winked and took out a cigarette. Ironically, behind him, a NO SMOKING sign stood out starkly. Alicia raised an eyebrow, amused.

"What kind of movie was it?" she asked, taking over the conversation.

"The usual action flick. Comes out in August." He took a drag, leaning against the wood frame of the bar's counter. Claire nodded, smiling, looking sickly.

"Excuse me; I need to use the restroom." Claire said, excusing herself.

"I'll go with you," said Alicia. She followed Claire outside a back door. Claire was steadying herself against a wall.

"Hey," Alicia said, putting a hand on Claire's shoulder "Are you okay?"

Claire smiled weakly at her. "The smoke was killing me," she stated "I swear I'm going to contract cancer." Alicia giggled, and leaned against the wall.

"I wanna go home." Claire said suddenly.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are currently 10,000 feet above New York City. It is currently thirty eight degrees and rainy. We are preparing for descent. Please stow all electronic items and secure all loose articles, and secure all tray tables and seats to their full and upright position. Thank you, we should be on the ground in about half and hour." The captain of the 747 aircraft voice echoed throughout the plane as Claire looked out to the lonely cloudscape that was her home.

The plane touched down in thirty minutes, the pilot true to his word. As Alicia and Claire wheeled their luggage to the terminal, Claire could taste pennies in her mouth. Claire pinched her cheeks and mentally kicked herself.

'_Stop it, your not going to cry._' She thought.

As Alicia and Claire were driven home by a town car, Claire began to worry. What if Massie had decided she was 'out'? What if Massie has replaced her? The possibilities were to heinous to think about, but Claire bit down on her finger and felt tears form behind her eyes. The car stopped in front of Alicia's house and Claire waved good-bye. As the car drove away, Claire looked hopefully at the sky, blinking back tears.

The chauffer dropped her at the gravel driveway in front of the guesthouse. Claire thanked him and went inside.

"I'm home!" she yelled. To her surprise, she was ambushed in a hug by both of her parents.

"Welcome home!" they shouted. Claire felt herself grin at the warm, albeit embarrassing welcome.

After their reunion was over, Claire ran up to the Main House. She Kendra greeted her and pointed in the direction of the Spa, or known to Claire GLU headquarters. As she approached the doors, Claire heard muffled laughter. Did Massie have Kristen and Dylan over on a Saturday? Perplexed, Claire threw upon the door, exposing a surprised Massie, Dylan and Kristen… and what was more, Sam and Lola.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

**A/N:**** Quite a cliffhanger for the sequel. Said sequel will come as soon as I can type it, depending on school. Sorry for my spontaneous hiatus. Just wanted to wrap this up. Also, I have a **_**Challenge**_** for you. Details are on my profile.**

**Until next time,**

**-CliqueForever**


End file.
